


用尽我的全部力气去爱你

by lovethorki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethorki/pseuds/lovethorki





	用尽我的全部力气去爱你

CP向：锤基，盾冬  
大概可能是被学校冰冷的水激发的脑洞，他们都是那种把爱放在第一位的人，不管嘴上的话说得多么冠冕堂皇，对彼此的爱才是他们做一切的事情的首要选择。  
现代AU，总裁锤x经理基，警察局长盾x狙击手冬  
保证HE（甜文选手，当然可能会有一点点虐，不过HE是有保证的）  
Ooooooc预警！！！【我写了些什么玩意儿......】希望各位看官们喜欢，希望你们留评论小红手小红心和kudos鸭

 

当Thor冒着细密的雪花找到Loki的时候，他正在偏郊区的一所小公寓里洗着衣服。开门的时候，Thor注意到他手上未擦净的水珠。那双一直都修长优雅的手现在因为在冷水里的浸泡时间过于长，现在变得通红肿胀，不灵活的动作显示着他的手已经被冻到僵硬的事实。察觉到Thor的目光凝聚在自己的手上，Loki笑了一下。“没什么的，以前经常这样，我习惯了的。”  
在他生命过去的几年中，他曾经经历过比这更痛苦的事。在刚刚毕业找不到工作的时候，他还住过比这更艰苦的公寓：墙角趴着霉菌，地板嘎吱嘎吱响的像是上面站着一头大象，一盏孤零零的电灯泡挂在开裂的天花板上放着光；水管也是坏的，滴答滴答的声音在空旷的房子里响着，听起来很诡异。  
领着他来看房子的人不耐烦的开口问他：“怎么样，要不要租下来？说好了啊，提前交三个月的房租。”  
对Loki来说，在古典文学中浸润的高贵精神不允许他居住在这种简陋的地方，但是现实迫使着他低头。  
别想了。现实露出了狰狞的笑容，在青年的耳边说出残酷的话语。没有金钱，你怎么生活下去？空有一身理想、才华与抱负，你就想在这个世界活出一番自己的天地？  
Loki点了点头，答应了中介。“那就这儿吧，三个月的房租我会给房东的。”  
只有这样，才能活下去。  
那个时候的Loki，一个人打着好几份工，白天在阿斯加德公司上班，晚上会去电台兼职，偶尔还会去快餐店打零工刷盘子。  
他大学时候的好友Bucky曾经有一次在他刚上班的时候来看过他。那个时候Loki刚交了一篇稿子给领导，却被那个臃肿的中年男人批得一无是处。  
大腹便便的领导把A4纸摔在年轻的男人脸上，责骂他回去重写。刚刚入职的年轻人恭敬的低着头，嘴角还有一个看起来完美无瑕的微笑。  
但是巴基知道，这个内心高傲又敏感的男孩，其实已经红了眼眶。  
Loki是在孤独和冷漠中长大的，他生理学上的父亲从来就没有承认过他，只是按月给他打一笔够他吃饭的钱后就对他不管不问。Loki自己倒是很争气，在朋友们的帮助下一路考上了剑桥学习英国古典文学，他的成绩也得到了导师的好评。那时候的他，单纯快乐的像一个不食人间烟火的小王子。  
可是毕业之后的生活与在学校时候的生活反差如此之大，让曾经骄傲的小王子低了头。  
但是他藏在心里的骄傲没有被残酷的现实所磨灭，而是在外界恶意的打压下绽开了妖艳的花。从那以后，他不在像校园里的那个温文尔雅的文学院院草一样总是对人温和的微笑。他开始变得精明、多疑、两面三刀，而一切的一切，都是为了在这个世界上生存下去，从底层爬到更高的位置，在狠狠地把那些曾经看不起他的、把他踩在脚下的人打下去，不给他们任何的还手之力。  
“一切都是为了生活，Bucky。”当上经理的时候，Loki把Bucky约出来喝咖啡的时候这么和他说着。  
“我真的曾天真的以为我可以凭着我的才华为自己打下一片天地。但是后来我发现这个世界充斥着的只有谁比谁更狠毒，谁比谁手段更高明。”Loki喝了一口咖啡。“真羡慕你和Steve啊，你们的生活就是我最想要的。多好啊，平平淡淡的两个人，从小一起长大，一起走过人生里的所有历程，以后的每天早晨起来交换一个早安吻，晚上回家一起吃晚饭做家务，周末的时候一起出去，随便去哪里都好。”  
Bucky问他：“那Thor呢？他不好吗？”Loki想了想，没说什么，只是低下头又喝了一口咖啡。良久，Bucky才听到Loki低声说：“你不懂。——我的咖啡凉了。”  
那声音苦涩的就像是他喝的冷掉的咖啡，不加方糖不加奶，冷的化不开的苦氤氲在口腔里挥之不去。  
Loki遇到Thor的时候，是有一次他被主管骂的时候，门外突然进来一个金发大个子。刚刚还臭着一张脸骂人的主管立马换了一张洋溢着谄媚微笑的胖脸：“哎呀怎么您今天亲自来办公室啦，您打个电话不就能给您送上去了吗？已经印好了——Loki赶紧去给总裁拿报告！傻站在这儿干什么！就你写的那些破烂不如的玩意儿还觉得自己有脸站在这儿？”Loki这才有机会看一下公司的总裁长什么样子。  
那个站在他面前的人有着一头剪得短短的金发，像海一样湛蓝的眼睛干净得像是可以一眼让人望到底，脸上挂着的笑容虽说是应酬需要，却让人看了心里发暖。  
那样干净纯粹的笑脸，可能在自己毕业之后就再也没有了吧。Loki一边去拿文件一边想着。就在他拿过文件的时候，他听到那个大块头对那个两副面孔的中年男人说：“他写的东西很好啊，正好今年人事部门的通知下来了，我看要不这样吧，你去人事部结算一下，这个主管的位置就让Loki来干吧，他年轻，写的东西也不错——是不是，Loki？”  
他的意思Loki再明白不过。这个一直以来找他事儿的油腻主管即将被开除，而他，将站在主管的位置上。  
他不知道这是为什么。在他的认知里，没有三分利，谁起大五更。他不过是一个剑桥的毕业生，在阿斯加德公司，这样的人有很多。而他的文学才能不可能通过一篇简单的广告词文字看出来。那么还有什么原因会让这个人对自己突然另眼相看呢。  
名利场上的交易无非就那么几种：金钱、美色、权力。金钱和权力他是真的没有，美色......他觉得自己不是什么让人看不下眼的角色。当他把自己对于这件事情的担心说给Bucky听的时候，Bucky想了一下。“Thor Odinson......这个人Steve认识啊，他们俩关系还挺好的呢。他们两个以前都在军队服过役，后来你知道的，Steve当了警察局长，Thor回家继承家业去了。但是这两个人的关系一直很好，前几天我们去吃下午茶那天，Steve来接我之前遇到了他，两个人一起来的那家店。Thor他人挺好，有的时候......像一个孩子，心里纯洁的很，虽然生意场上他往往不留情面出手诡谲罢了。”  
“对了Loki，他好像和Steve提过，他喜欢你。是一见钟情的那种。”  
Loki不知道该回答什么。他不能说他对Thor不是一见钟情。只是一年半的阅历让他不敢再去轻易的相信别人。他害怕他交出去一片真心，收回的却是一堆碎片。  
但是想了想那个金发大个子纯净的眼睛，Loki决定相信他一次。  
一切事情的发展就像Loki预料到的那样，Thor傻乎乎的对他展开了追求。虽然不能说招数让人多么别出心裁，但是那份真心Loki觉得他不会看错。他决定，接受这份像阳光一样晴朗的爱。  
他不得不承认，他动心了。爱这种东西永远不会嫌太多，尤其是他没有得到过多少爱的情况下。小时候得不到的东西长大后即使不再缺乏，心里也会有个执念。如果说他之前的生活沉浸在麻木灰暗里，那Thor就是他的光，照亮了他的整个世界。  
Loki知道这个比喻真的很俗套，可是他真的找不到别的词语来形容。当梦中想都不敢想的事情发生的时候，人都会变成缺乏语言和思考能力的傻子。  
因为你从来没有想过拥有，也就没有考虑到如果拥有你会是什么样子。所以当这件事情真的发生的时候，你只会觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，仿佛发生的一切都是在做梦，即使身处现实也会努力的想把自己叫醒。  
而且在你努力想要适应这件事情的时候，出于你自身的怀疑与不自信，会不自觉地想要逃避，将自己从这个“虚假”的世界里拽出来。  
而这，导致了Loki和Thor最终的分道扬镳。  
Loki总喜欢狠辣的处理任何事情，Thor为了这件事和他说了好几次，每次都被Loki的“Enough！”打断。  
慢慢的，Loki觉得Thor不够理解自己，Thor觉得Loki不够温和，两个人之间的争吵与分歧与日俱增。  
他们的恋爱陷入了一种诡异的状态。他们在一张床上睡觉、拥抱、做爱，但是他们同样会在深夜爆发争吵，再在一个小时以后和好如初。  
终于有一天，Loki在一次争吵后收拾了自己的物品离开。他不是对Thor失望，而是对自己失望。他学不会怎么去表达自己的爱，即使是关心，他也常常将其掩饰在嘲讽之下。他觉得自己没有什么资格去爱一个人，毕竟他连恋人之间的关心和爱都难以说出口，又有什么资格去接受一个人的爱呢。  
付出和接受从来就是同等，一方失衡，爱情的天平就会倒塌。  
“所以就是这样，Bucky。”Loki在某一天把Bucky约出来喝下午茶的时候和他讲了一切。“不是说我不爱他了，只是......”  
“我不值得他对我这么好。”所以他用尽一切的力气去激怒、招惹Thor，而在这之下隐藏的是他永远不敢说出口的爱。  
Bucky不知道该说什么，只是给自己的朋友拿了一块儿蛋糕。“吃点甜品，心里会好受一点。”他叹了口气。自己有多爱Steve，Loki就有多爱Thor。说服自己的心有多难，他并不想回味。他曾经为了让自己卧底的身份不暴露，在众人面前向自己最爱的人开了一枪。  
枪响的瞬间，他知道自己的心比打在Steve身上的伤还要疼。  
他在完成任务之后曾经安慰自己这是为了全局的利益，Steve也在安慰他，可是那种对自己的厌恶感在白天和黑夜里一直缠绕着他，在他耳边吐出塞壬的妖语。  
直到很久以后，他才能较为平静的面对这一切。他知道Loki心里有多痛苦，却又对此无能为力。“我们出去走一走吧，Loki。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀。  
或许只有远离对自己造成过痛苦的一切，心就不会痛了。  
“好。”  
与此同时，Steve收到了Bucky的消息，说他要和Loki出去玩儿一个月，让他不要担心他。Steve看了看面前颓废的Thor，发给Bucky一条消息：“是和当时的你一样的原因吗。”  
手机屏幕亮起：“是。”  
Steve叹了口气，问面前的Thor：“你还记得我和Bucky的故事吗？”  
“有些时候，他的离开不是不爱，而是太爱。”  
Thor和Loki就像阴阳两极，他们相互依赖却又彼此对立。“去找他吧，如果你决定继续爱他。”  
Loki和Asgard人事部门请了假，和Bucky一起去了俄罗斯，用Bucky的话讲，这片冰冻的土地上，情感表达的像夜晚营地上的篝火一样热烈，他需要去明白自己应该怎么面对过去，怎么去接受过去。  
但是当Thor找到Loki的时候，他发现Bucky不在他身边。  
“Bucky？我让他先回去了，他没有责任陪我度过这段时间。”Loki笑了笑，不在乎的甩了甩手上的水珠。“我和人事请过假了，这段时间我想静一静。”  
他觉得自己想要想一想，他是不是需要继续这段恋情。是，他承认，他舍不得这段时间以来Thor对他的好，但是俄罗斯烈酒一样的情绪表达并没有让他走出来，他还是沉浸在过去。他用已经习惯了的生活方式掩埋自己，在自己还活着的时候就将自己亲手埋葬。如果Thor永远也不来找他，他有可能会就这样过一辈子。像自己的母亲一样打几份工养活自己，然后在对过去的回味中、在异乡的土地上将自己冰封。  
Thor抱住了他。这是Loki没有想到的。他呆住了，手臂像是和冰冷的手指一起冻住了一样，就那么垂在身侧。他安静的站着，Thor的呼吸就那么喷在他颈侧。  
“Loki......我记得你说过的所有话，我记得你说过你比任何人都爱我。”  
“不管你是什么样子，不管你说出的话做出的事情有多么的离经叛道，我都能明白底下深藏的爱。”  
“我们回家好不好？”  
Loki有点想哭。这么多年，他一直强加于表面的尖酸刻薄狡猾都只是为了掩饰内心的脆弱。他其实渴望被爱，渴望用自己的方式去表达自己的关心。  
他曾经以为他再也不会有这样的机会了，但是上帝向他撒下光辉，对他说，回头。  
回头的瞬间，他看见Thor站在光里，向他伸出手。他说，Loki，回家吧。  
那么，就让他再试一次吧。Loki慢慢抬起了手，抱住了Thor。  
他感觉到自己的眼泪滴在了Thor的脖颈上。Thor叹了口气。“别哭，我在呢。”  
那天晚上Thor敢打包票，他从来没有见过这样的Loki。黑发的男人在他的怀里呻吟，白皙的皮肤蒸腾上了情欲的粉红色，后穴里又紧又热，夹的Thor红了眼。“Loki......放松一点儿，你太紧了。”Thor舔了舔Loki的乳尖，满意的听见怀里的人发出了甜腻的轻哼。  
那么，回家吧。  
神的灵运行在水面上。神说，要有光。  
Loki运行在Thor心里的海洋里，他说，天亮起来吧。于是，东方日出，万物皆明。


End file.
